Emballé, c'est pesé !
by CuteCiboulette
Summary: Traduction. En réponse au prompt tes paroles que je n'étais pas censé entendre


Url d'origine :  post/112580343839/hi-there-if-youre-up-for-it-would-you-consider

Titre : _Emballé, c'est pesé !_  
Auteur : WhoNatural  
Traductrice : CuteCiboulette

Traduit entre le 17 mars 2015 et le 26 février 2017 (non ce n'est pas une faute de frappe j'ai juste fait une grosse crise de _flemme_ …)

NdT : difficile d'adapter le jeu de mot du nom de la sandwicherie, _That's a Wrap_ , qui littéralement signifie « c'est dans la boîte » (expression cinématographique) mais fait aussi référence aux sandwiches « wrap ». J'ai choisi _Emballé, c'est pesé_ _!_ parce que ça conserve le sens du « c'est dans la poche, marché conclu » et… on va dire que les sandwiches sont emballés alors ça fonctionne ?

Dis/claimer : seule la traduction française m'appartient

* * *

 _Emballé, c'est pesé !_

Derek ne saurait dire depuis combien de temps ils se tournent autour de la sorte. Au début, c'était seulement parce que, d'une part, la sandwicherie est la seule sur trois pâtés de maisons à ne pas faire frire la moitié des plats sur sa carte et d'autre part, parce qu'elle n'attire pas des hordes d'étudiants s'habillant comme des hipsters, laissant leurs détritus partout et beuglant à qui mieux-mieux en une parodie de concours pour remporter la palme du plus odieux.

Derek n'a qu'une heure de pause-déjeuner par jour. Un peu de calme et de tranquillité ne seraient pas trop demandés et _Emballé, c'est pesé !_ n'est pas trop prétentieux. Bien sûr, ils vantent leurs produits bio et leurs viandes et fromages locaux, mais trois bancs constituent en tout et pour tout les places assises, plus quelques sièges de comptoir, et le top 50 sert généralement de fond sonore.

Alors ouais, au _début_ , ça n'allait pas chercher plus loin que ça. Mais au bout d'à peine quatre jours, Stiles fit son arrivée et par la suite, Derek eut une raison toute différente de fréquenter les lieux.

Très bien, Derek sait comment il s'appelle mais pour sa défense, c'est uniquement parce que Mason, le caissier, l'a salué par ce nom le premier jour. Ainsi que tous les suivants vu que Stiles est toujours là quand Derek arrive et qu'il part toujours avant la fin de sa pause-déjeuner.

La première chose que Derek remarque chez lui, assez étrangement, sont ses cheveux. Ce n'est pas qu'il est particulièrement poilu, comme gars – en principe, les yeux de Derek sont plutôt attirés par une paire de fesses bien fermes ou par des épaules puissantes chez un homme –, mais Stiles est généralement assis de dos par rapport à la file d'attente, absorbé par quelque chose sur sa tablette, et Derek est obnubilé par combien il aimerait tendre la main et voir si les cheveux de cet inconnu sont aussi doux qu'ils en ont l'air.

Évidemment, ça ne suffit pas pour nourrir un faible envers quelqu'un. Derek s'est retrouvé – par accident – assit face à Stiles une semaine plus tard et à rêvasser la bouche à moitié pleine devant les mains de ce type, songeur devant leur dextérité sur l'écran tactile (et oui, Derek est bien conscient que c'est foutrement étrange de penser à ce genre de choses au sujet de quelqu'un).

Un mardi, leurs regards se sont croisés alors que Derek sortait des toilettes et il a presque trébuché devant la saisissante couleur des yeux de ce Stiles chocolat moucheté de caramel, grands et brillants.

Pour faire court, oui, Derek trouve Stiles beau. Stiles est compact aux bons endroits avec des épaules larges et fortes… mais ce n'est pas comme si Derek savait _quoique ce soit_ à son sujet. Il doit travailler dans les parages mais Derek ignore complètement s'il s'agit d'un emploi temporaire ou s'il apercevra d'autres gros plans de ce triangle formé par les grains de beauté sur la joue de ce mec.

Il textote beaucoup mais qui ne le fait pas ?

Quand il est concentré sur quelque chose, sa mâchoire fait ce truc où elle se déboîte de droite et de gauche, le faisant ressembler à un écureuil vexé. C'est adorable.

Il mâchonne aussi tout ce qui lui passe entre les mains à n'importe quel moment et maintenant, quand il voit Derek, il lève les sourcils en guise de salut.

Derek a rougi la première fois que c'est arrivé. L'horreur totale.

Et parfois, ils se retrouvent l'un en face de l'autre, échangeant des coups d'œil à la dérobée tandis que Derek tue le temps en lisant des articles ou tentant de battre Cora à _Trivia Crack_.

Quand il parvient à surprendre Stiles en train de le regarder, il arbore un large sourire sur tout le trajet de retour au boulot. À chaque fois.

Quelques chose sur sa tablette donne à Stiles un large sourire depuis environ sept minutes quand la vibration du téléphone de Derek le tire de son hébétement _pas du tout suspect_. Il s'essuie les mains sur sa serviette, soupirant alors qu'il balaye l'écran du doigt.

« Je me suis absenté depuis littéralement vingt minutes », dit-il en guise de salut, « qu'est-ce qui ne pouvait pas attendre ?

— Désolée, interromprais-je le prime time du louche ? » roucoula Érica. Les yeux de Derek papillonnèrent entre Stiles, à l'autre bout du restaurant, et sa bouteille d'eau.

« La ferme », dit-il timidement. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— La téléconférence avec le Japon a été avancée. On se connectera dès ton retour de déjeuner. Je voulais simplement mettre le powerpoint dans la liste de lecture afin qu'on soit prêts, parce que je suis quelqu'un de génial qui mériterait une augmentation. »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

« Il devrait être dans ma DropBox. Tu connais le mot de passe. Maintenant laisse-moi finir de déjeuner en paix.

— Pas si vite. » Derek peut entendre la jubilation dans sa voix. « Est-ce que ton chéri est là aujourd'hui ? Comment est-il habillé ? Est-ce que tu l'as déjà invité à sortir ? »

Derek se pince l'arrête du nez.

« Je ne te laisserai plus jamais me traîner à un _happy hour_.

— C'est pas de ma faute si la tequila te rend bavard. Allez, tu va lui filer ton numéro ou quoi ? »

Derek jette un nouveau coup d'œil, se raidissant un peu alors que Stiles a les yeux fixés droit sur lui. Il détourne le regard, pris en flagrant délit, et Derek se recroqueville sur lui-même.

« Je peux pas… je sais même pas s'il a déjà quelqu'un. Il préfère probablement qu'on le laisse tranquille plutôt que de se faire draguer par un inconnu à la pause-déjeuner du mardi.

— Tu n'as pas dit que tu voulais savoir à quoi ressemble sa queue ? »

Derek rougit.

« Je n'ai _jamais dit ça._

— Je paraphrase.

— Ce que j' _ai dit_ , c'est que je… je parie qu'il est mignon de partout.

— Je vois pas la différence. »

Derek serre la mâchoire.

« Écoute, je ne vais pas rester là et discuter en public des parties intimes d'un mec canon avec toi. Alors qu'il est _dans la pièce_.

— Non, tu devrais en discuter _avec lui_. Derek, t'es sexy. Si je n'étais pas fiancée, j'aurais au moins tenté ma chance. Pourquoi ce Stiles penserait différemment ?

— Au revoir, Érica », dit-il en raccrochant d'un coup de doigt. Il craint presque de regarder en direction de Stiles, paranoïaque à l'idée que quelque chose sur son visage trahisse qu'il était en train de parler de lui.

Son cœur se comprime un peu, ceci dit, alors qu'il risque un coup d'œil et que le siège de Stiles est vide.

Un raclement de gorge le fait sursauter et il se retourne pour voir que Stiles se tient devant lui, son sac en bandoulière, jouant nerveusement avec la sangle.

« Hum », dit-il.

Derek le dévisage la bouche ouverte pendant une seconde. « Salut », parvient-il à dire.

Le conflit se lit sur la figure de Stiles. Il se lèche les lèvres avant de se lancer. « Je crois que tu devrais savoir que », commence-t-il, et les sourcils de Derek se haussent au son de sa voix de ténor ; Stiles articule un peu bizarrement, croasse comme s'il ne parlait pas souvent. « Je suis sourd alors… » Il déglutit à cette annonce. Derek ignore quoi répondre – mais la mortification le frappe de plein fouet avant que Stiles ne finisse sa phrase. « Je peux lire sur les lèvres. C'est souvent machinal, surtout avec quelqu'un d'aussi intéressant que toi, et… »

Stiles lui adresse un sourire nerveux mais quelque chose dans l'expression de Derek – probablement _l'humiliation_ totale – doit donner l'impression qu'il est en colère et le sourire s'efface.

« Désolé », s'excuse Stiles en reculant. « J'aurais rien dû dire, je… »

Il se rue pratiquement hors du restaurant, laissant Derek le regard fixe et perdu.

Il passe sa soirée – qu'il devrait consacrer à la traduction des minutes de la conférence d'aujourd'hui pour ses supérieurs – à réviser de vieilles vidéos d'apprentissage et dépoussiérer ses connaissances.

Il ne laissera pas aujourd'hui être l'impression que Stiles gardera de lui.

Il pénètre dans _Emballé, c'est pesé !_ avec la sensation d'être sur le point de vomir. Il comprendrait totalement si Stiles ne veut plus le revoir après l'embarrassant pétrin dans lequel il s'est fourré la veille.

Il est là, cependant, penché sur sa tablette comme à son habitude. Derek ne commande rien il ne peut vraiment pas penser à de la nourriture sans que son estomac se torde violemment. Il se glisse sur le banc directement opposé à Stiles, le cœur battant.

« _Salut_ », fait-il d'un geste de la main après que Stiles a relevé les yeux. Celui-ci rougit instantanément, de douces couleurs fleurissant sur ses joues et sa mâchoire, et il se gratte timidement le visage avant de sourire en retour.

Derek prend une inspiration, espérant que les heures de veille d'hier soir en valaient la peine, et mime avec précaution : « _Est-ce que tu signes ?_ »

L'expression du visage de Stiles est à la fois comique et attachante. Ses mains s'agitent dans tous les sens un instant puis répondent rapidement : « _Tu signes ?!_ »

Derek sourit largement avec un hochement de tête.

« _Pas depuis un bail. Je suis interprète. J'aime apprendre autant de nouvelles langues que je peux_.

— _Ouah_ , signe Stiles avant de rapidement ajouter, _j'arrive pas à y croire. Ça va faire des mois que je rêve de te parler !_ »

Derek observe avec attention ses mains, remarque la façon élégante dont elles prennent chaque forme combien il est difficile de se concentrer tant ses expressions transmettent ses sentiments, il doit presque faire preuve d'un effort conscient pour regarder ce que signent ses mains.

« _Je suis un peu lent_ , confesse-t-il avec un sourire timide. _J'ai dû passer une bonne partie de la nuit à réviser._ »

Le visage de Stiles s'attendrit.

« _Pour moi ?_

— _Moi aussi, je voulais te parler_ », acquiesce Derek.

Un large sourire menace d'exploser sur la bouche de Stiles et il signe :

« _Parce que je suis mignon de partout ?_ »

Derek va mourir. Il va passer l'arme à gauche au beau milieu de la sandwicherie pour cause d'embarras aigu. Il se cache le visage avec les mains et grogne parce qu'avec un peu de chance, un éclair va venir le foudroyer et abréger sa pitoyable existence.

Un petit coup sec sur son bras le fait relever les yeux. Stiles le regarde d'un air affectueux.

« _J'ai trouvé ça chou. J'ai aussi voulu brandir le poing de joie quand tu l'as dit parce que tu es définitivement mignon de partout._ »

À présent Derek rougit pour une toute autre raison et Stiles semble absolument ravi.

« _Penses-tu_ , commence-t-il, songeur, _que t'inviter à dîner compenserait toute cette humiliation ? »_

Derek fait semblant d'y réfléchir puis acquiesce avec sérieux.

« _Je pense, oui_.

— _Bien_ , rétorque Stiles, son sourire lumineux se faisant espiègle. _Ensuite on pourra voir ce que tu sais faire d'autres avec ces mains._ »


End file.
